Karl's Tape Early July 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape Early July 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-07 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. Tracklisting *'Kid Jensen show 8th July 1982' *Teardrop Explodes: Buchanan (KJ session) *Sam Cooke: Wonderful World ( a few tracks interspersed - this will be Jensen's 'Three of the Best' feature) *Frank Zappa: Valley Girl (7") CBS CBS A2412 *Stranglers: Strange Little Girl (7") Liberty BP 412 *Positive Noise: Looking For The Seventh Man (7") Statik STAT 15 *Teardrop Explodes: Serious Danger (KJ session) *Dalek I Love You: Holiday In Disneyland (7") Korova KOW 25 *Sam Cooke: You Send Me *Teardrop Explodes: You Disappear From View (KJ session) *Teardrop Explodes: Log Cabin (KJ session) *Sam Cooke: A Change Is Gonna Come *Tears For Fears: Suffer The Children (2x7" - Mad World) Mercury IDEA 33 *Tears For Fears: Pale Shelter (You Don't Give Me Love) (single) Mercury IDEA 2(12) *Peel show of 08 July 1982 00:42:08 *John Cooper Clarke: The Face Behind The Scream (album - Zip Style Method) Epic EPC 85667 *Doris Allen: The Shell Of A Woman (v/a album - Southern Soul Belles) Charly R & B CRB 1035 *Passage: Empty Words (album - Degenerates) Cherry Red B RED 29 *Pato & Roger: Pato & Roger (Ago Talk) / Tappy Lappy Dub (12") Go-Feet FEET 1214 Side 2 *Itai Itai: Neon Dreams and Science Fiction (LP Various - Scottish Kultchur: The Barclays Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic Record Company ‎– SUPLP 2004 *Synthetic Dreams: Voices (7" - Sulphate Suicide / Voices) Logical Step LOGIC 03 *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (album - Garlands) 4AD CAD 211 *Jensen Show 13th July 1982 01:11:10 *Apologies For Innocence: Across The Wire (7") Illusion AFI *Afraid Of Mice: At The Club (12") Charisma CB 398-12 *Endgames: First Last For Everything (KJ Session) *Placebo: Poppy Dance (7" - Poppy Dance / Punishing Pierrot) Aura AUS 133 *The Keys : unknown lyrics I Thought That You Said That You Can't Win 1:25 *Unknown: 80s soft soul lyrics "I'm Suspicious, Got me wishing I was soemwhere else" *Endgames : Cry For A Woman (KJ Session) *Black Slate: Sticks Man (12") Top Ranking 12 TRY 2 *Trixies Big Red Motorbike: Invisible Boyfriend (7" - A Splash Of Red / Invisible Boyfriend) Chew CH 9271 *Sammy Dread: What's Goin' On (split 10" with Robert Emanuel - What's Goin On / Give Jah Love A Try) Black Roots BRL 031 *The next section is from the Peel Show of 13 July 1982 and several tracks above may also be. *Echo & The Bunnymen: I Bagsy Yours (session) 13 July 1982 *Music For Pleasure: Switchback (7") Polydor POSP 464 13 July 1982 *Crabs: Love's Not That Great Really (session) 13 July 1982 *Soul Cop: I Keep Coming Back For More 13 July 1982 *Brigadier Jerry: Pain (7") Jwyanza 13 July 1982 *Tunnel Users: Dance? (7") X-Jukey XJ 01 13 July 1982 *Crabs: Please Ask Me Out (session) 13 July 1982 File ;Name *Early July 1982.mp3 ;Length *02:04:56 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo Category:Unknown Category:1982 Category:Mixtape Category:Karl's Tapes